Ownership
by Jo. R
Summary: Written for January's Gabby challenge at NFA: Abbs is Gibbs' girl.


Title: Ownership  
Author: Jo. R  
Rating: M  
Spoilers: Iced  
Pairing: Abby/Gibbs  
Summary: Written for January's Gabby challenge at NFA: Abbs is Gibbs' girl.

****

He could still see it as he sat behind the wheel of his car. Abby standing there in ballistics, legs slightly apart, arms out, gun in her hand.

Ziva standing behind her, hands on Abby's hips.

It wasn't the image of Abby holding the gun that bothered him; he silently agreed that it was time she learnt how to fire a gun in a practical situation and he'd already had a few ideas on how to teach her – first he'd take her to the firing range for target practise, then maybe he'd take her paintballing to test her abilities against moving targets.

What bothered him was that it was _Ziva_ she'd asked, Ziva who'd had _her_ hands on _his_ girl.

He glanced up at the window of her third floor apartment, watching through narrowed eyes as her silhouette moved across the covered window and disappeared out of sight.

She was alone; he'd been sitting outside her apartment since she'd got home from work, following her with one or two cars between them – not that he expected her to notice; she usually spent her journeys to and from work singing along to the radio, not watching for tails.

Gibbs didn't know why he'd followed, just that it had suddenly seemed important that he did. He didn't know why he was still sitting outside her apartment half-an-hour later, replaying the moment he'd walked in on them over and over again.

It wasn't as if he'd interrupted an intimate moment but his stomach churned as if he had. He felt a hot, unrestrained anger course through him at the memory, a sense of indignation and jealousy he knew was irrational at the thought of someone else – anyone else – touching Abby, invading her personal space, being so close to her...

That was his place, his right.

His and his alone.

He couldn't pinpoint the day he'd started to think of her as his. There was no defining moment, just a sense of possession that had grown deeper and stronger over the years.

Abby was his girl. _His_ and no one else's.

With that thought on his mind, Gibbs took his keys out of the ignition and opened the car door. The cool night air washed over skin that was warmed by both temper and desire and helped him keep calm as he locked his car and headed for her building.

****

Tension coiled in her stomach and made her shoulders ache.

Abby wasn't exactly sure of the reason but she suspected it had something to do with Gibbs. She still believed, quite strongly, that they were psychically linked and she knew something had been bothering him when they'd left the Navy Yard.

For starters, he'd left at the same time as her instead of staying late like usual. He'd been sitting at his desk when she'd come up from her lab, his desk lamp the lone light in the bullpen. He'd given her a look when she'd teasingly asked if he was planning on staying the night, one she couldn't read but which made her have to suppress a shiver anyway.

He'd barely said two words to her in the elevator on the way to the ground floor, bidding her a curt 'good night' before getting into his car.

And he'd given her another look, too, when she waved at him before backing out of her parking space. One that had left her breathless, weak-kneed and wondering if he'd really given it to her or if she'd imagined the whole thing.

There'd been lust in his eyes, a predatory glint that she didn't think she'd seen from anyone before – at least not with the same degree of intensity.

She couldn't sit still. She thought about making something to eat but found she wasn't hungry – not for food, anyway. She considered running a bath and having a long, hot soak but just the thought of having to stay still made her feel restless.

Instead, she wandered through her apartment looking for something to do. She turned on the TV and flicked through several channels. Finding nothing that caught her attention, she turned the TV off and went to her MP3 player. She scanned her playlists, considered putting on her favourite songs and dancing for a while, but even that had lost its appeal somehow. In the end, she turned the music off, too, and moved to sit on her couch in silence.

She'd only been sitting down for a few minutes, head resting against the back of the couch, when there was a knock at the door.

Not just any knock, _Gibbs'_ knock.

Loud, bold. Impatient.

Abby crossed the floor in record time, not bothering with the peep-hole to check who it was before taking off the security chain. She let the door swing open, a question poised on the tip of her tongue.

A question she never got to ask.

****

Lips, tongues and teeth. He'd had finer moments, more suave and seductive approaches that he'd considered as he'd taken the stairs up to her apartment two at a time in his haste. They'd all gone out of his mind the moment she opened the door and he got his first glimpse of her, hair down and around her face, cheeks flushed, bottom lip swollen from where she'd been biting it.

Gibbs grabbed her and drew her towards him even as he stepped over the threshold of the apartment, fisting a hand through her hair and holding her mouth to his as he spun them and slammed the door using her weight and his.

Abby moaned; a sound of pleasure, maybe with a little pain. She didn't seem to mind, though, lifting one leg and hooking it around him while her hands threaded through his own hair and tried to pull him even closer.

He felt his body respond, felt the urgency build in the pit of his stomach.

He didn't just want her, he _needed_ her.

Now.

And from the way she was grinding her hips against his, soft mewing sounds escaping her when he tore his mouth away to kiss his way down her throat, Abby shared the feeling.

Finesse and gentleness would be practised later. There wasn't time for that, neither of them could wait, neither of them wanted nor needed the slow, teasing build up.

They'd been subconsciously building up for this ever since he'd found her with someone else's hands on her hips.

He didn't take care with her clothes, tugging and pulling at the material getting on his way with an impatient growl that originated somewhere low down in his throat. Something tore but he wasn't sure what; her top or his shirt, it didn't really matter.

Her hands were busy at his belt, her hair falling over his face as he bent slightly to enjoy the newly presented skin. Her bra followed what was left of her top to the floor and he settled his mouth against one breast while the other was subjected to the pleasurable torture of his hands.

Abby temporarily gave up in her efforts at getting him undressed, one hand resting in his hair, one on his shoulder with her fingernails digging into his flesh as she arched her body to aid his ministrations.

Only when she whimpered did he stop, lifting his head to stare at her through eyes that had darkened to a midnight blue. He didn't say anything, just shifted slightly and lifted her, encouraging her wordlessly to wrap her legs around his hips.

They kissed again, the change in position adding a new element to the kiss. Abby was able to take control of it, exploring his mouth with her tongue, teasing and tasting him.

They parted to breath heavily and while Abby let her head rest against his shoulder, Gibbs walked with her slowly, navigating the apartment through memory alone until they reached her bedroom.

He wasn't gentle as he threw her down on the bed. He watched her as he undressed, more turned on by the emotions that passed over her face as she watched him. Unadulterated desire, lust, love, hunger... All things he felt, reflected right back at him.

"You're wearing too many clothes," he told her gruffly, his voice deep and dangerous in the still of the night.

It was his turn to watch as she wriggled out of her pants and underwear, appreciation on his face as he watched her reveal more and more of her pale skin.

Gibbs wasted no time in covering her body with his own when she was naked, settling between her thighs, lifting her legs so they were hooked over his hips. He kissed his way from her mouth, down to her chest, lingering at her belly button before moving lower. She moaned and writhed beneath him but he held back and pulled away, slowly making his way back up to her lips, claiming her mouth with his in a hot, hungry kiss.

He pushed into her without preamble; one or both of them groaned.

The pace wasn't slow or steady, both trembling with too much pent up need and longing to take their time. She met his every move, taking his hands and pressing them against her body, showing him silently what she wanted, what she needed. While he saw to her needs, she let her hands explore the expanse of his back, fingers clinging, nails digging. She twisted her hips and heard him moan; smiled in satisfaction and did it again.

It didn't take long, but somehow didn't happen soon enough. Abby let herself go, squeezing her eyes shut as she said his name in a low, throaty moan. Gibbs followed moments later, his own release triggered by hers.

He collapsed onto her, into her. Abby wrapped her arms around him and held him close, trying to catch her own breath as she listened to him struggle with his own.

After a while, he rolled off her, to the side, but while a sound of complaint escaped her, he tugged her into his arms, securing her against him in a protective manner.

"Not that I'm complaining," she said after a while, pausing to press her lips against his chest where his heart beat steadily. "But why...?"

His lips brushed the top of her head and he pressed a palm to the small of her back before tracing the line of her spine with his fingertips, making her shiver. "You're mine," he said simply. "Just thought I'd remind you."

She laughed softly, a delighted sound that warmed him in a way even her body curled around his couldn't. "That's not something I'll forget."

Gibbs said nothing, just stroked her back again. He felt into a satisfied sleep, confident she'd be there when he woke.

****

End.


End file.
